The New Pandoran backgound
Write the first paragraph of your page here. The Background of New Pandora Old Pandora: ---- As everyone knows, the planet Pandora can be found in the Alpha Quadrant, in the star system Alpha Centauri . It's a beautiful world full of wonderful things that many do not even dare to dream of. For that sake Pandora is not a world of peace alone. It is also very dangerous. Many animals trudge around and many of them are deadly. But the largest thing with Pandora is that all life is ONE, there could not be any life with the Oneness. Pandora's geology is based on large lush forests with varied flora. The most important part of the Pandorian flora are trees that bear much of the Na'vi culture. There is The Tree of Souls and The Tree of Voices. There is also something called The Hometree and it is a living stock full of life and movement. It is a tall tree, about three times as large as the North American redwood tree. It is hollow and contains some clans of the Na'vi population. During the invation of the human organization RDA, a predecessor organization to the well known Section 31, the lands of Pandora was stripped of the natural resource of Unobtanium, an important material to the planet of Pandoras existence, an expencive resourse that was valued to $20,000,000 per kilo as a raw material and $40,000.000 for the processed material. The greed of the RDA came to an end when one of the most important Hometrees was felled to extract the expencive resource. The Na'Vi rose as one and united all the clans to a massive attack on the "Sky-People" (As the Na'Vi called the humans). In the attack one of the humans had joined the ranks of the Na'Vi through, what the Na'Vi called "Dream-Walkers", a human experiment that used Avatars to infiltrate the Clans of Pandora. The human name was Jake, and was called the hero of Na'Vi after transfering his mind and soul to the Avatar and became a true Na'Vi. The various clans within Na'vi culture is: *Anurai Clan *Horse Clans Of The Plain *Ikran People of the Eastern Sea *Li'ona Clan *Omaticaya Clan *Tawkami Clan *Tipani Clan *Alimneto Clan New Pandora: New Pandora was created by the Preservers, in order to preserve the cultural and religious privacy of the Na'Vi. About 1.500 individuals from different clans where "saved" to create New Pandora. A planet in the Delta quadrant, with in the Nekrit Expanse at the Delta Centauri sector, where Terraformed so that the climate was identical to Old Pandora. The Preservers created a planetary force field, that would cloak the planet from detection from other more hostile species. For many years, the pressure and the atmosphere changed step by step so that other civilizations could meet Pandora's culture and religion. Large sections of the people living on New Pandora are still in harmony with nature and does not use the new technologies discovered in the universe, with the exception of the portion of the population that has been separated for contact with other species. Most of the separated to connect with other species are from the Tawakami Clan, because they are the most information seeking clan and has a natural talent for communicating and learning new traits. There is also other clans that have started to explore the universe, for example the Alimneto Clan who have sent a young female warrior to attend the United Federation Starfleet ranks. Her name is Sha'tira of the Na'Vi and the daughter of the Alimneto clan leader Ahtsan of The Na'Vi. The first contact with the United Federation Starfleet in the Delta Quadrant was sought by Illyana Mianoa of the Na'vi, after receiving the first warp-powered craft, of what the Na'Vi on New Pandora call The Providers. They are a completely unknown species that have over time given New Pandora of ther wisdom, and made that, the New Pandora, unlike the Old Pandora, evolved into a warp-cultural, with the opportunity to travel much further than the Na'vi ever done in an awaken state. Contact between New and Old Pandora is strong, partly because the flora has been restored but also by a subspace-tunnel which constantly supplies New Pandora with information about their people across the galaxy. The tunnel was created by the Preserver in order to keep the union with all Na'vi so it would never be broken, and that New Pandora be able to thrive with Old Pandora. On New Pandora, religion is an important detail, it has from being a Planetary affair, becomeing a concern of the whole universe and therefore the new Na'vi constanly look for peace with all beings, because they are convinced that everything has a context and that the Goddess Eyva watches over every living thing in all the existence. ''"- To mess with the universe is to mess with our selfs." ''said Illyana Mianoa to the council of elders, when she sought it's approval for contact with other species than Na'vi. New Pandora's first contact, if it can be called a first contact at all, exept for th brife contact with the humans on Old Pandora, where with the Preserver, but the contact where one-way and the Na'Vi did never see or hear of them unitl the second contact was established. It was not a physical contact because the contact was done by telepathic connection to one of the Omatikaya Clans seers . So the absolute, first physical contact for New Pandora, was sought to the United Federation Starfleet by the Na'Vi them selfs. And with the United Federation Starfleet all the members of different species and cultures. Cultural exchange and peace offerings has started and a Treaty of Mutual Protection has been signed by Illyana Mianoa of the Na'Vi.